January 18, 1981
by Stone Jackal
Summary: The day our favorite cop's life fell apart.
1. Not Going To Live With Us Anymore

Summery- The day our favorite cop's life fell apart Disclaimer- I don't own TW, but Tess, and her family, and some others belong to me.  
  
January, 18, 1981  
  
"Would Maurice Boscorelli please bring his things, and come to the office."  
  
Maurice's entire fifth grade class turned to stare at him. He could feel their eyes on his back as he grabbed his book bag from off the back of his chair. As he walked through the classroom, his eyes fell on his best friend, Theresa Riley. He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I never told anyone about the frog in the principal's mug Moe,'' She whispered,'' No one.''  
  
He nodded, and gave her their special signal, a hand in the shape of a 't'. They had learned sign language in class because one of the other students was deaf. They had decided to incorporate it into their best friend hand signals. Maurice signed 't' to Tess, and Tess signed 'm' to him.  
  
He left the classroom, and shut the door softly behind him. Why did they want to see me in the office?, he wondered as he walked in trepidation towards the office. When he got there he saw his mother seated on one of the small plastic chairs he had become so accustomed to.  
  
Great, he groaned inwardly, it's bad enough to call Ma.  
  
He approached her cautiously,'' Ma?,'' He asked quietly,'' What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked at him with a smile,'' I thought we'd go out for lunch baby," She said, standing up.  
  
The bell for the students to go to lunch rang. Maurice looked from his mother to the desk in the office where the secretary sat. He smiled up at his mother,'' Sure Ma,'' He said happily, then pulled a small brown paper bag from his book bag.  
  
'' What are you doing honey?,'' Rose Boscorelli asked her eleven year old son.  
  
He stepped quickly up to the desk,'' Can you give this to Tessa Riley please?''  
  
The secretary smiled at him. She was a younger woman, but one who knew Maurice and his best friend Tess well. They were regulars in the office.  
  
'' Of course Maurice,'' She assured him.  
  
'' Thank-you,'' Maurice said solemnly. Rose looked confused, and as she and Maurice exited the building she asked,  
  
'' Why did you give Tess your lunch?''  
  
'' 'Cause Ma, Billy Peters took her's and dumped it in a mud puddle,'' Maurice replied, opening the car door, and climbing in.  
  
'' What did Tess do?,'' Rose asked as she carefully lowered herself into the car and pulled the door closed behind her.  
  
'' Uh....,'' Maurice stalled, he wasn't sure he should tell. Because what if Ma called Tessa's Mom? Then one of her brothers, mostly likely her oldest brother Joey, would have to walk them to school again, and what kind of fun was that? You couldn't plan anything, or trade secrets. They had finally got rid of Tessa's brothers at the beginning of the year. But he also knew Ma wasn't a tattle tale, '' She kicked him in the leg. Then we ran away.''  
  
Rose shook her head,'' Did she tell the teacher?''  
  
Boy parents could be dense!, Maurice thought. If she told, then she would get in trouble for kicking him! Duh!  
  
'' Where are we going Ma?,'' He asked trying to change the subject  
  
'' How about 'Dan's Diner'?,'' Rose smiled softly at her eldest son, and placed a hand on his knee. She squeezed it gently.  
  
'' Sure Ma,'' Maurice smiled widely.  
  
Rose pulled the car into the parking lot, and both she and Maurice hurried into the diner, it was a very cold January day, and it had begun to snow.  
  
They slid into a booth. Maurice pulled off his hat, and mittens, and stuffed them in his coat sleeve. Rose slowly unwound her scarf, and took off her coat. A waitress came over,  
  
'' Hello, my name is Danielle, and I'll be your waitress today,'' She handed them their menus, and then smiled brightly,'' Well aren't you a cutie,'' She patted Maurice's shoulder,'' You're going to be a heartbreaker some day.''  
  
Maurice gave her an annoyed look. The girl took it as her que to go,'' I'll be back in a few minutes for your orders.''  
  
'' Did you have a good day at school Maurice?,'' Rose leaned her chin on her hands.  
  
'' Yeah, great,'' Maurice answered,'' We learned about fractions.''  
  
'' Interesting.''  
  
Maurice watched his mother intently. What's going on?, he thought, why did Ma take me out for lunch? She doesn't usually.  
  
Danielle came back over,'' Are we ready to order?''  
  
Maurice knew exactly what he wanted,'' Grilled cheese sandwich and a cola please.''  
  
'' I'll have the same,'' Rose said. Danielle nodded,  
  
'' I'll be right back with your drinks,'' She left again.  
  
Rose was silent. She watched her eldest son as he sat across from her. Did he suspect something? She would have to tell him soon, and she thought that breaking it to him gently would be the best way to go.  
  
'' There you go,'' Danielle slipped their drinks onto the table, '' Your sandwiches will be ready in a second.''  
  
'' Thanks for taking me out Ma,'' Maurice said as he sipped his soda.  
  
'' Your welcome baby.''  
  
A few moments later, Danielle brought over their sandwiches,'' There you go cutie,'' She smiled at him again.  
  
'' Thanks,'' Maurice managed as he started to eat.  
  
Rose slowly sipped her soda, thinking of when to broach the reason she had brought him here.  
  
Maurice put down his sandwich, and took a big gulp of his cola. Rose decided it was now or never.  
  
'' Honey,'' She began,'' I have something to tell you.''  
  
AHA!, Maurice thought, I knew it!''  
  
'' Maurice, your father and I have decided to get a divorce,'' She said quietly.  
  
A divorce?, Maurice thought, why? He knew what a divorce was. One of his friends, Andrew's parents was divorced. It meant the parents didn't love each other anymore. But Maurice had never heard or seen anything to give any indication of that.  
  
'' A divorce? How come Ma?,'' Maurice asked.  
  
'' Your father and I don't love each other anymore baby, not in that way,'' Rose tried to explain it to her eleven year old son, and didn't mention any of his father's extracurricular activities,'' He's not going to live with us anymore.''  
  
"He's not going to live with us anymore."  
  
Those words ran through Maurice's head as the realization of them kicked in.  
  
'' But we both still love you and Michael very much,'' Rose rushed on as she saw the expression on her son's face.  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
They finished their lunch in silence. Maurice forced himself to finish his sandwich. He glanced up at the clock over the wall,  
  
'' I'm going to be late,'' He exclaimed.  
  
'' Baby, you don't have to go to school this afternoon,'' Rose said gently.  
  
'' I've got to. Tessa and me are presenting our project in science today,'' Maurice began pulling on his coat and hat.  
  
'' I'm sure Tess can do the presentation on her own,'' Rose reasoned.  
  
'' No,'' Maurice shook his head,'' She's depending on me, and I'm her partner.''  
  
'' Are you sure Maurice?,'' Rose asked.  
  
'' Yes!,'' Maurice insisted.  
  
'' Alright,'' Rose waved Danielle over and pulled on her own coat. She paid the check, and they left quickly. As she pulled the car up in front of the school, she began,  
  
'' Maurice, you,''  
  
But Maurice cut her off,'' Ma!''  
  
'' Alright honey.''  
  
'' I'll see you after school!,'' He pulled open the car door, and hopped out. He slammed it shut behind him, and raced off towards the school. Rose caught sight of Tess inside the school, and saw the girl wave to her. She waved back, then drove off. As she pulled away she realized what she had just done. She had, in a single swoop, turned her son's life upside down, and shook it. Nothing would ever be the same. 


	2. Peeper!

" Psst, Moe! Psst!''  
  
Maurice looked over at Tess, whose desk was now right beside his,'' How did you get there?''  
  
'' Ms. Wlison moved us around. She called it a change of scenery, I think,'' Tess grinned,'' Are you okay? What did your Ma want?"  
  
" We went to 'Dan's Diner' for lunch,'' Maurice began,'' I figured she had something to tell me. I thought maybe she had got the job she wanted. You know the one at the store on 5th Avenue?''  
  
Tess nodded, and pulled her chair over so it was right beside his.  
  
'' Well, she said that she and Dad,'' Maurcie stopped,'' That her and Dad..''  
  
'' Come on Moe, you can tell me,'' Tess urged.  
  
Maurice lowered his voice, and leaned closer to her,'' She said they're going to get a divorce.''  
  
Tess looked shocked,'' What?!"  
  
He clapped a hand over her mouth,'' Tessa! You can't tell anyone! Swear!''  
  
She nodded solmenly, and he removed his hand. Tess spit onto her hand, and Maurice did the same. They shook hands.  
  
" Ms. Wilson! Ms. Wilson! Maurice and Tess are spitting!''  
  
Maurice and Tess looked over to see Vinnie Spedaro pointing at them, and hollering for their teacher, Ms. Wilson. They quickly wiped their hands on their pants.  
  
'' Maurice? Tess? What's going on here?,'' Ms. Wilson came over gracefully.  
  
'' Nothig Ms. Wilson,'' Tess and Maurice replied sweetly in unison,'' Nothing.''  
  
'' What's this about you two spitting?''  
  
Maurice and Tess shook their heads. Ms. Wilson looked back at Vinnie,  
  
'' Vinnie?,'' She began.  
  
'' They were spitting on their hands Ms. Wilson! I saw them!,'' Vinnie argued.  
  
Ms. Wilson looked back at Maurice and Tess, '' Let me see your hands please.''  
  
Obediently, Tess and Maurice held out their hands, palms up. They were clean.  
  
'' I see,'' Ms. Wilson turned back to Vinnie,'' Vinnie, I think we need to talk.'' She walked towards him and directed him away from the other children.  
  
As soon as Ms. Wilson was out of ear shot, Tess broke into giggles. She clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Maurice looked at her with his sad blue eyes, and she quickly stopped.  
  
'' I'm really sorry Moe, I couldn't help it.''  
  
'' That's okay Tessa. I just feel awful,'' Moe hugged himself. Tess's eyes sparkled with tears. Moe saw, and put his arms around her,  
  
'' I'm sorry Tessa,'' He murmered,'' I'm sorry.''  
  
'' It's not your fault Moe,'' Tess muttered against his shoulder,'' I just hate seeing you so sad.''  
  
'' Ms. Wilson! Maurice made Tess cry!''  
  
Moe looked over his shoulder to see Vinnie again,'' Shut your mouth Spedaro!,'' He hissed.  
  
'' Tess? Maurice? What's going on?'' Ms. Wilson approached cautiously. Considering the 'false' alarm from before.  
  
'' Um,'' Moe studdered. Screw this, he thought, I'll tell her. Ma never said it was a secret,'' My parents are getting a divorce.''  
  
" Oh, Maurice, I'm so sorry,'' Ms. Wilson knelt down beside them,'' If there's anything you need, let me know.''  
  
Moe nodded,'' Thanks Ms. Wilson.''  
  
'' Vinnie,'' Ms. Wilson stood, and headed towards Vinnie,'' I think we need to talk, again.'' 


	3. On The Way Home

Moe and Tess always walked home together. Always. Ever since the had met on the first day of the first grade. They had usually walked home with one of Tess's four brothers, Joey, Jordan, Justin, or Jake. Her parents apparently like 'J' names, Ma had decided when she heard Tess's recitation of her brothers names. They didn't live far from each other, but Tess's family had just moved to Queens from Long Island. Her grandparents still lived there. But, it was closer to her father's job. He worked as a contracter. He ran his own buisness that one of Tess's brothers would probably take over some day. Tess herself was the family's baby. They all loved her to pieces, and would never let any harm come to her.  
  
Moe looked over at Tess, who shuffled uneasily beside him. She was silent, although they used to talk the whole way home. Sometimes the brother who walked with them would plead for quiet. But now that they were fifth graders, they had convinced their parents to let them walk to and from school by themselves.  
  
'' You okay?,'' He asked,'' You're kind of quiet.''  
  
'' Yeah,'' She nodded,'' I just can't think of anything to say.''  
  
'' Ms. Wilson sounded mad at Vinnie today huh?'' He tried to get her to smile, but nothing that even resembled a smile crossed her face.  
  
'' Uh-huh. He shouldn't have been peeping,'' She replied.  
  
'' Tessa, why are you so sad?,'' Moe stopped walking and, grabbing her hand, pulled her to a stop beside him.  
  
'' Moe, did your Dad ever hit you?,'' Tess's voice was low, and Moe leaned in to hear her.  
  
'' Um, well,'' He shyed away from answering. Not because he didn't want to tell her, because his father had said never to say anything. It wasn't anybody else's buisness, Dad had said.  
  
'' Moe? Spill it!'' Tess could tell he was hesitating, and that made her uneasy.  
  
'' Yeah, a little,'' His answer was queiter than her question.  
  
'' That jerk!,'' Tess exploded,'' What did he think he was doing?''  
  
'' Tessa, it'll be okay. I'm alright. I probably deserved it," He tried to calm her down. She sighed,  
  
'' I doubt it,'' She hooked her small arm in his,'' You can always call me. Night or day. I'll be there.''  
  
'' Thanks Tessa,'' Moe nodded.  
  
They kept walking until they were in front of Tess's house. There was a car in the yard that hadn't been there that morning. They quickly recognized it.  
  
" Gram and Gramps are here,'' Tess exclaimed,'' Come on Moe!"  
  
She pulled him into the house with her, and as they ran, Moe thought that maybe if he didn't have a regular family, he'd always have Tess. 


	4. Gram! Gramp!

"Gram! Gramps!"

Tess raced through the door and into the kitchen with Moe trailing behind her. She still held his hand in her's, so he couldn't shirk away like he wanted to.

All of Tess's brothers were already home. The brother only two years older than the two of them, Jake, noticed their hands, and laughed,

"Ah, Tessa brought her boyfriend over," Jake teased," Ain't that cute."

" It's isn't," Tess shot back.

" And it doesn't look like she brought her boyfriend home," Gram said wisely," It looks like she brought her twin home with her. Hello Maurice."

" Hello Mrs. Riley," Moe replied polietely.

" Call me Gram, you look like family and you sound like family," Gram ordered.

" Yes ma'am!," Moe grinned. Maybe being Tessa's brother wasn't so bad. They had been born on the same day, April 24,1970. They had only been born a few moments apart, Moe at 3:30am, and Tessa at 3:35am. He was five whole minutes older, and those mere minutes made a huge difference.

Tess grinned beside him. Moe had been like her brother since the first day they had met. They both had brown hair and blue eyes. They had similar facial structures, and body types. On the first day of Kindergarden, their teacher had mistaken them for twins, when they hadn't even met themselves yet! But after they did, they were great friends. And they decided that being mistaken for twins wasn't half bad.

As the years went on, they had become inseberable. You hardly saw one without the other. And they were close, so close, that Moe knew many secrets nobody ever knew about Tess, and vise versa.

" Hiya Gramp!," Tess exclaimed and threw herself onto her grandfather's lap. She wrapped her small arms around him. He hugged her tightly to him. Tess was his only granddaughter, and he knew she was as tough as any of her brothers.

" Hi sweetheart!," Gramp replied happily.

Maurice watched Tessa with her grandfather. He had never known either of his own. Cancer and a liver disorder had taken them before he was born. One of his grandmothers was dead too, and the other was his father's mother, and she lived far away. Somewhere in Virginia. But Tessa's family seemed to excepet him as one of their own, and it made him feel loved, especially after what he had just learned about his own parents.

At about 5:00pm, Moe pulled Tess aside. He had been planning to tell her he had to go, but she surprised him, saying her mother wanted him to stay for dinner, and he could call his mother on teh phone in the hall. He had almost declined, but she looked at him pleadingly, and he couldn't resist the sad puppy eyes she was giving him,

" Alright, alright," Moe sighed," I'll stay."

" Oh like I really twisted your arm," She rolled her eyes," But it's good you're staying. We're having Momma's mannicotti, and I know how much you like it."

Moe's face turned slightly red as he remembered the last time he had had her mother's mannicotti. Him and her second oldest brother, Jordan had had an eating contest. They both had scarfed down as much as they could. Jordan was bigger, so he won. But as soon as Jordan was done, he high tailed it to the bathroom ,and puked. Tess said their bathroom smelled like tomatoes for a week afterward.


	5. In The Still Of The Night

It was after dinner, and it was dark. The stars were out, and the neighbourhood was quiet. Even Mrs. Bishop's noisey old dog had decieded to keep quiet and let the still night take over.

Tess was walking Moe home from her house. Sometimes, Moe thought of Tessa's place like home too.

" So, who are you holding up?," Tess asked as if she could no longer stand the quiet.

" I'm okay," Moe laughed," I didn't eat near as much as before."

" No, you didn't," Tess replied quietly. Suddenly Moe knew what she was asking about. He had actually forgotten about what his mother had told him that morning. Being with Tess and her family had made him feel happy and excepted. Something his family never did.

" Oh, that," He mumbled, not wanting to bring it up and spoil the light hearted mood.

" Yeah that," She mumbled back," How are you doing?"

" I'm doing okay. Hanging out with you usually helps me," He grinned at her, trying to make her feel better. He could tell she was upset about what had happened to him, and wanted to be there for him, but wasn't sure how.

They walked the rest of the way to his house in silence. At one point, Moe reached out, and took Tessa's hand He squeezed it gently, and could feel Tessa squeeze back.

As they came to his house, they both let out a loud sigh, and Tess said," So, I'll see you in school tomorrow, right?"

" Of course," Moe nodded," Friends forever."

" Forever and ever," Tess replied, giving him their sign," Don't forget. Sign Language class is tomorrow, after school."

" I won't," He gave her the sign back," See you tomorrow."

" See you," She turned as if to walk away, then turned back, and threw her arms around him," I love you Moe. No matter what. Never forget that, okay?"

Tears in his eyes, Moe returned the hug with as much fiercness as it was given," I won't. I love you too Tessa."


	6. Home Alone

Moe stepped cautiously into his house. It was awfully quiet. He couldn't hear Mikey playing, or Ma doing anything.

" Mikey!," He called," Ma!"

Mikey, who was eight, came tearing around the corner at the sound of his beloved big brother's voice.

" Moe! Moe!," He called," You're home!"

" Hey buddy," Moe patted his little brother's shoulder," Where's Ma?"

" She got called into work,"Mikey explained," About an hour ago."

" You've been all by yourself?," Moe asked.

" Yeah," Mikey nodded excitedly," I've been all by myself."

Moe looked at his watch, it read 7:30. Mikey had to be in bed in half an hour.Luckily Moe didn't have any homework left. He and Tessa had done it at her house.

" Okay Mike," Moe exhaled hard," Why don't you go get your PJ's on, and you and me'll make popcorn, and read a story?"

" Okay Moe!," Mikey chirpped happily. He loved it when Moe read him a story. Ma was always tired, Dad was never home. But Moe would read to him, and he would make up voices for each of the characters. It was fun to listen to Moe read stories.

After Moe had gotten Mikey settled into bed, and Mikey had fallen asleep, Moe flopped down on the couch, and closed his eyes for a second. It was about 8:30 when he had finally got Mikey settled. The kid kept popping up, and wanting another story, and asking for a drink.

Right now, Moe was wondering when Ma was going to come home. He considered calling her at work, but her boss didn't like for her to be distrubed. He even considered calling Tessa, remembering her promise from earlier. He knew _she _wouldn't care if he called now, but her mother probably would. He scraped that idea, and sat up.

Moe sat up and rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. H should have been getting ready for bed himself, but he didn't like to crawl into bed when nobody else was home. Mikey was, but he wasn't much help if someone broke in.

He got up, and went around the house to check the door locks, and the window locks too. When he had satisfied himself with that, he took a quick peek into Mikey's room. Mikey was sound asleep, his mouth ajar, snoring slightly.

Moe smiled to himself as he pulled the door closed behind him. He was careful to leave it open a crack, so he could hear if Mikey needed him, or if something was going on in his room.

Back downstairs, Moe flopped back down onto the couch, and grabbed the remote. He flipped through channels in a groggy fog, half drifting to sleep, the other half battling to stay awake.

Finally the tired side won, and Maurice drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Back To School

" Where is he?,"Tess impatiently tapped her foot on the sidewalk. Moe was late. They always met at 8:30 to walk to school together, and it was now, 8:40. If Moe didn't show in the next five minutes, they would be late. Tess stood on the curb, watching the spot Moe always came from.

Finally at about 8:43, Moe came tearing around the corner, and arrived breathlessly at the meeting place.

" I'm....Sorry...I'm...Late," He gasped, trying to catch his breath," Ma was working again, so I had to get Mikey on the bus."

" No big," Tess waved it off," But we've got to hurry. Unless you want to be late again."

Moe shook his head, " Not anyother detention. I can only take three a week."

Tess rolled her eyes. Detention. Big deal. She had already had four. This week even.


	8. Drinks and Conversation

School was over. It was three'o'clock. Ms. Wilson dismissed them, and they roared out of the school in droves. They still had twenty minutes to kill before they had to start walking to the place where signing lessons were held. At the Community Centre, every Monday and Friday afternoon at 3:30.

Moe and Tess were hanging out on the monkey bars.They had ended up in detention. But not because they were late. Because somebody figured out it was them who stuck the frog in the principal's coffee mug.

But then again, who ever put stuff in the principal's mug anyway?

As they watched the other kids leave the schoolyard, first at a heavy pace, then it narrowed down to a trickle of kids who stayed late; suck-ups, washing black boards, and saying whatever the suck-up says; kids who needed extra help; or the odd kid who had gotten afterschool detention.

"Hey Tessa," Moe began, leaning back, and looking down at Tess, who hung upside down on the bars.

" What Moe?"

" Your face is turning red," He pointed out.

" That's because all the blood's rushing to my head silly," Tess replied, rolling her eyes. She looked kind of werid doing that upside down, and Moe told her so." Oh well. I look werid most of the time."

" No you don't," Moe shook his head," You don't look werid Tessa."

" That's what Jordan said this morning," She stuck her hands in her pockets, and grinned up at him," He said I was so werid, always doing strange stuff."

" Jordan's jealous," Moe decided.

" How do you figure?," Tess swung herself upright, keeping her hands in her pockets. She swung back down, and did it again. On swing number three, she pulled her hands from her pockets seconds before she reached the bar. She latched onto it, and pulled herself over to sit upright on the bar, facing Moe.

Moe shook his head at her as she tightened her pony tail and he replied,

" Jordan's jealous because he can't do what you can. Remember the other day, when you walked the whole way around the top of the monkey bars?"

" Well yeah," Tess nodded," I never thought about it like that."

Moe grinned," 'Course not. That's why I'm the idea man."

" Idea man my hind end," Tess muttered under her breath.

Sticking his hands into his pockets, Moe felt a few pieces of paper. Pulling them from his pocket, he saw they were two dollar bills. He grinned, then glamced up at Tess, " Hey, I found a couple of bucks in my pocket. Wanna go get a coke before class?"

" Sure," Tess dropped back so she hung by her knees from the bar again. Moe climbed down the ladder, and went to stand underneath her,

" You have to get down," He told her jokingly.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slipped her knees off the bar. Flipping around so she was no longer upside down, Tess lowered herself to the ground. When she was right-side-up, and her feet were planted back on the ground, she glanced up to see Moe staring at her, eyes wide.

" What were you thinking?!," He demanded," You could have fallen on your head!"

" But I didn't," Tess replied carefully.

" But you could have," He protested.

" But I didn't," She repeated," Don't worry."

" Don't worry," He muttered," Don't worry she says."

" I do," She linked her coated arm through his," Come on. You're buying me a coke."


	9. Things That Go Bump In The Night

Moe and Tess walked home from class together. The temperature was dropping and a light snow was beginning to fall. Moe pulled his hands from his pockets, and blew on them. Tess stuck her hands under her arms, and shivered,

" Man, it's cold."

"Tell me something I don't know," Moe muttered.

"Ym(x)b," Tess replied promptly.

" What?!," Moe stopped short and raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Dunno," She shrugged," I got it out of Justin's math book."

"O-kay," Moe shook his head, and continued down the sidewalk.

Tess fell into step beside him and as she walked, she stuck her tongue out to catch the tiny flakes.

Moe glanced over at her," Tessa, you're going cross-eyed."

" Am not, " She replied, tongue still out," This is cross-eyed." She proceeded to show him what she thought cross-eyed really looked like.But as she did so, she narrowly missed walking straight into a telephone poll.

Rolling his own eyes, Moe shifted the weight in his book bag from one shoulder to the other.

Tess closed her mouth ans copied him. Moe knew this game, and usually played along. But, right now, he was too tired, and didn't really feel like it. He did the one thing that he was sure would drive her nuts. It worked every time. He turned his eyelids inside out.

"Ewww!," She shuddered and shoved his shoulder to make him stop," That's nasty Moe!"

Righting his eyelids, he grinned, then yawned.

" Tired?," Tess asked, her small voice low.

Rubbing his face over with his hand,he yawned again," Ma got called in last night."

" Again?," Tess was the only one who knew about Ma working so much, and that Dad drank too much, or that Mikey had trouble reading.

" Yeah, but she shouldn't work tonight."

"Here's hoping anyways," Tess muttered," No wonder you nearly fell asleep during the presentation about lice this afternoon."

" I always sleep through the lice assemblies," Moe answered, " But yeah, that was a factor."

" When'd you get to sleep?"

" I don't know. Around nine," Moe swallowed, and from the look on his face Tess knew that wasn't all," But I woke up at about tweleve-thirty, and again at four. When I woke up at six I decided to get up."

" Aww, poor Moe," Tess clucked her tongue, and put her arm around his shoulders.

They reached Moe's house first. Moe turned to Tess, who was shivering pretty badly by then,

" Do you want to come in T?," He asked.

Glancing at her watch, Tess sighed. She wanted to, but it was getting late. But Mama and Dad were going out, and who knew where her brothers were. Besides, Moe would need help taking care of Mikey. It was only five'o'clock yet. Mrs. B didn't get off until seven.

" Sure Moe," Tess nodded," I'll come in."

Moe grinned," Cool," Taking her hand, he realized she was colder than he was," Come on T, you're freezing."

Tess let him pull her into the house. Moe closed behind them.

" I've got to call my Mom," Tess said through chattering teeth.

" Okay," Moe nodded," I've got to run next door, and get Mikey. I'll be right back."

" Sure," Tess went down the hall to where she knew the phone was. Dialing her home number, her oldest brother Joey picked up. She was quickly informed Mama and Dad had already left to go out, and her brothers didn't care if she stayed at Moe's.

She sat down on the sofa and shivered. Moe's house was always cold when they got home. No one had been home so they kept the heat down low. Moe knew how to turn it up though.

Tess heard chatter, and the opening of the door. Then, a little eight-year-old, flew into the room and at her,

" Tess!," Mikey exclaimed," Are you going to stay for supper?"

" I think so Mikes," She ruffled his hair, and grinned at the little boy," Did you have fun today?"

" Yep," Mikey chattered on about his day, and after a few minutes Moe came into the room. He sat beside Tess on the couch while Mikey bounced around at her feet. He noticed Tess shiver again, and saw that her clothes were wet.

" Tess!"

" What?," She turned to him," What?"

" You're soaked!," He exclaimed.

" Well, Mrs. Wellings did spill her water all over me," Tess replied.

" Well, " Moe replied in the same toen of voice, " You shouldn't be sitting around in wet clothes."

" What am I supposed to wear then?"

" I'll get you something," Moe said decidedly. He headed for the stairs, then called back over his shoulder,

"Mike, get Tessa a blanket. Wrap her up good okay buddy?"

" You got it Moe!," Mikey hollered back, grabbing the balnket that was draped over the chair a few feet away. Hoping up beside Tess on the couch, he draped it over her shoulders," There you go Tessa."

" Thanks Mikey," Tess smiled, " Do you have any homework?,"

" I'm supposed to read a book," Mikey groaned," And then tell about it tomorrow."

" What book?"

" I dunno, " Mikey bounded into the hallway, and then bounded back," This one." He thrust the cover out at her.

" Can You find Waldo?," Tess read off the cover," Mikey this book is all pictures and barely any words."

" I know, " Mikey grinned,a grin that looked almost like Moe's," That's why I picked it."

Moe and Tess made Macironi and cheese after Tess switched her shirt for one of Moe's. The three sat around the worn wooden kitchen table. Mikey talked the whole time. all the kid did was talk, even when his mouth was full. Tess helped Mikey read his "Find Waldo" book, while Moe cleaned up the kitchen. Then, while Mikey watched "Batman", Tess and Moe did their own homework.

" I hate math," Tess muttered, closing her book.

" I hear you," Moe agreed," When are you ever going to use fractions?"

" If you were a cook?," A voice behind them suggested.

" Ma!," Turning around, Moe and Tess saw Mrs. Boscorelli standing behind them.

" Hey, Mrs. B," Tess said as she stuffed her books into her back pack. She glanced at her watch. Seven-thirty.

" Hello Tess," Rose smiled gently," Where's Michael?"

" Watching "Batman," Moe answered.

" I've got to go," Tess said, standing from the chair she had been sitting at," I's seven-thirty."

" Alright Tess," Moe nodded," You want me to walk you home?"

" That's okay," Tess shook her head," I'll give you your shirt back tomorrow Moe."

" Sure."

" Bye Moe, bye Mrs. B," Tess went to the hall, and pulled on her coat and boats.

" See-ya tomorrow Tessa," Moe said as she left.

After Tess had left, and Moe was packing his books back into his bag, Rose asked," How was school today? Did Mikey give you any trouble? How was your signing class?"

Smiling, Moe sat down on a kitchen chair, and like Mikey had done for Tess, explained every part of his day for his mother.

Maurice was snuggled in bed under his covers. Ma was home for once and down the hall, Mikey was quiet.Moe's window shade was open just a bit, and he could see out. He liked watching the stars, they were always changing.

He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Falling asleep was easy that night.

Suddenly, Moe was jolted awake by a loud bump and high voices that sounded like they were from downstairs. He flung back his covers, and tip-toed to the door of his room. Cracking it open, he listened for any tell-tale noises. It seemed quiet. But Moe wasn't convinced. He crept to the top of the stairs. Still, everything was quiet.

As quickly as the noises had stopped, they started again.Two high voices. Peering down the stairs in the shadowy darkness, Moe could see ma, and could hear another voice besides her's.

" Shhh!," Ma hissed," You'll wake up the boys!"

" Let'em wake up!"

It's Dad! Moe's head sounded an alarm. What's he doing here?

" Anthony please," Ma's voice was pleading now," Let them sleep."

Dad was quiet, then his voice eruptred," I want to see my sons!"

" They're sleeping. Let them sleep. You'll only frighten them."

Moe shrunk back from the top of the stairs to see his eight-year-old brother, standing in the doorway of his room, clutching an old, one eared, mangy looking bear.

" Moe?," Mikey whispered," What's going on?"

" Nothing Mike," Moe hurried to him, and dragged him back into his room," Let's go back to sleep."

" Is Ma alright?," Mikey asked, his eyes wide.

Moe wasn't sure how to answer. Dad had sounded pretty angry. But he wouldn't hurt Ma, would he?

Mikey watched his big brother, and clutched his bear tighter," Moe?"

" I," Moe sighed. He knew he had to say something. But what? Poor Mike. He had to put Mikey's mind at ease, enough to let the little guy get some sleep anyway. " I think Ma's alright Mikey."

Mikey sighed with relief. If Moe said it, it had to be true.


	10. My Best Friend Tess

(A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had a bit of a block for a while and couldn't think. But I'm back now. I'm hoping to finish this in this in a few more chapters. Enjoy I hope. : D)

Moe had had a hard time getting up the next morning. Luckily, it was Saturday. A tired fog had invaded his brain and had tightly wrapped itself around it. Ma had the day off, but who knew how long that would last. Her boss would sometimes call on her days off. Not really a sometimes. He nearly always called, and Ma nearly always went in, because they needed the money.

Ma had taken Mikey to get groceries this morning. Moe stretched out on the couch, and flicked on the TV. Cartoons.

" Spider-man," Moe yawned.

Moe had watched nearly two hours of cartoons when the phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Hey Moe," Tess's warm voice flooded the air waves," What'cha doing?"

" Watching cartoons," He smiled," It's Saturday. What else would I be doing."

" Want to come over?" Tess asked," I can see from here that your mom isn't home."

" Yeah, okay," Moe flipped off the TV," I'll be there in a bit."

" Okay Moe. See you when you get here," Tess said happily.

" See you," Moe replied, eager to see her, even if they had just spent last evening together. She was his best friend. And after what had happened after she had left, he needed to be around a normal family.

It was almost ten-thirty when Moe rang the doorbell at Tess's. Tess answered almost immediately.

" Get in, it's cold," She ushered him in, then seeing his red face," Your face is red. And you're all snowy. Did you fall into a snow bank?"

" Yeah," Moe unwound his scarf from around his neck," Mrs. Bishop's dog wound his leash around my legs," He explained as he stepped out of his boots," And I fell in the big snow bank right by Ms. Bishop's driveway."

" Cold," Tess grimaced.

" Tell me about it," Moe muttered," Hey bud," He added as Bart began rubbing against his legs.

Bart was an orange cat, slightly chubby, with a cantankerous temper. One of Tess's brothers had brought him home one day, and the cat had taken a strange liking to Tess. If Bart was in one of his moods then be careful of the claws. But he had never once scratched at or even attempted to scratch Tess. And so, Bart was allowed to stay. He was a good cat when he wasn't cranky.

" Want to watch a movie?" Tess asked," The J's," Her brothers, all with J names," Are all out somewhere. Dad's in his work shop, and Mom's making cookies."

Moe thought Tess's family was like the Hallmark family. Compared to his, it was like heaven. He figured Tess knew this, and he knew she made an effort to include him in everything.

" Sure."

Tess popped a video in the VCR, and then settled on the couch next to Moe. She draped an afghan over her legs, and Moe's. Leaning back, Moe yawned. He was warm, he was comfortable, and he had his best friend cuddled up beside him.

The hose smelt like baking cookies, sweet and chocolaty. Halfway through the video, Tess's mom set a plate of cookies on the coffee table. Taking a bite of one Moe grinned, and felt a strange lurch in his stomach. Maybe his family was all screwed up, but Tess was his one constant, the one thing he could always count on.

He looked over at her, and she grinned at him, a bit of chocolate on the side of her mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb, slipped his arm around her, and they settle back to watch the movie.

Mrs. Riley entered the room to find her daughter and her best friend cuddled up together on the couch. Both were asleep.

She adjusted the afghan around them and kissed the top of both their heads. Maria then noticed how tightly Maurice was holding onto Tess. Maria knew about Maurice's father, and what kind of man he was. Who knows what kind of trouble Maurice might get into if he was left to follow his father's example? But from the looks of the hold he had on Tess, she would keep him well grounded.

Let's hope it lasts, she thought. With a last pat on each child's head, she left the room.

Maurice stirred in his sleep, and tightened his arms around Tess. He wasn't letting go of her.

Never.


	11. Darkness Falls

It had been nearly a week since Ma had told Moe about the divorce. And it had been nearly a week since Dad had shown up in the middle of the night. Thing had settled into a comfortable routine Dad had never been around real often anyway. Mikey hadn't even mentioned Dad.

Today had been a pretty good day. Tess had managed to smuggle a small grass snake into the school. Where she found it, Moe had no idea. But while he kept watch, Tess slipped the snake into Amy Brown's coat pocket. Amy was afraid of snakes, even refusing to go into the snake house that time the class went to the Central Park Zoo. Tess, at the last second, decided not to be so mean to Amy, and quickly removed the writhing snake from Amy's wool coat pocket.

Their old kindergarten teacher approached, and Moe coughed three times to let Tess know. She hurried dumped the poor snake into Kevin Baker's lunch bag.

Brushing her hands off on her jeans, she hurried to stand beside Moe. Giving Moe a slight nod to assure him she had rid herself of the snake, she smiled sweetly at Mrs. Winslow, the teacher that had forced the two of them together in the first place.

" Hello Maurice," Mrs. Winslow smiled at each of them," Hello Tess."

" Hello Mrs. Winslow," They replied in unison.

" What are you up to?"

" Nothing," Moe gave her an innocent grin," Nothing at all."

" I see," Mrs. Winslow raised an eyebrow, and walked on.

Tess and Moe had burst into a fit of giggles when she was out of sight. When Moe had finally regained partial control of himself, Tess had whispered,

" Kevin had a salad for lunch. Nice leafy greens."

That had thrown him back over the edge.

Or there was lunchtime, when Tess unpacked her lunch bag, and handed Moe a plastic baggie, containing two chocolate chip cookies.

Now, Moe was drowsily happy, snuggled under his warm blankets, watching the stars.

A clicking sound on the window prevented him from falling asleep. He slipped out of bed, and peered out his window.

" Maurice," He heard a low whisper. He realized, after a few moments, who the whisperer was and flung open his window,

" Dad!"

Cold air rushed past him into his room, and he hung out the window as his father stared up at him.

" Hey son," Anthony carefully began climbing the trellis to the window.

" What are you doing here?" Moe asked. Anthony pushed Moe back, and climbed into the window.

" Dad?" Moe began again," Why are you here?"

" I wanted to see you," Anthony bent and picked up Moe, hugging him tightly. Moe hugged his father back.

It took Moe a moment to realize they were moving backwards.

" Dad?"

Anthony didn't answer, just set Moe down inside his closet. Closing the door, he hissed,

" Keep quiet Maurice!"

Moe tried to push the door open, but he then heard the click of the lock.

" Dad," He whispered. Inside the closet it was dark, and Moe could hear his father's heavy footfall in the hall. Moe lowered himself to the floor, tears pricking his eyes.

Big boys don't cry repeated like a mantra inside of his head. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness. His bottom lip trembling, he reached for something he kept in the closet. A soft bear, brown in color, black eyes, and a black nose, with a black thread mouth. The bear had been a gift from Tess. He had actually named the bear Tessy Bear, after her, and her nickname, though she really didn't like the nickname.

" Tessa," He whimpered, and curled himself into a ball on the cold floor, shivering in his pajamas. Moe hated the dark; you never could tell what was staring back at you. He kept his blinds up to see the stars at night, and to let the light into his room.

" I want out!" Moe whispered. He then thought as Mikey, and of Ma. Dad wasn't going to hurt them, was he? " Ma," He shivered, held tighter to his bear, and tried to think of something else. School, sign language class, anything. He even tried to from a few signs, but he couldn't tell the shapes his hands were making through his tears.

He feet felt frozen, and he reached up and dragged a coat off its hanger. It was Ma's coat, heavy wool, and it smelled like her perfume. He huddled underneath of it.

" Tessa," He croaked out, " I love you."

" Argh!"

Tess sat bolt upright in bed, like she had been shocked awake.

" Moe," She murmured. Something was wrong with Moe, she knew it. She reached over, and snapped up her window shade. The stars shone bright, and tiny light snowflakes had begun to fall. It all had a magical look to it, but it couldn't abate the icy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sighing, she kept watching out the window.

Morning couldn't come fast enough.


	12. Nevermore

It went on for over a week. Every night, Anthony would climb up to Maurice's room, lock the poor child in the cold, dark closet, and hurry off to find Rose.

Moe had been getting smarter. He started hiding things in the closet. A pillow, a blanket, even a water bottle. One afternoon, Maurice had even uncovered a flashlight in the mudroom. He had buried it under his blanket and Tessy Bear in the back of his closet.

Today, Ma was working again. She had never even suspected a thing as a poor bedraggled Maurice trudged downstairs that morning. Her hair unusually spread on her forehead, more make-up on than normal, she distractedly kissed the boys good-bye, and hurried off to work. Mikey had keep munching on his cereal, not noticing any of the differences. Maurice, on the other hand, had noticed. Ma looked nervous when she left, just like he felt. Dad wasn't hurting Ma, was he? Why would he hurt her? But when Ma had pulled on her coat, her shirt had raised slightly, Maurice had caught sight of a group of blue and purple bruises. Ma had quickly yanked her shirt down again, but Maurice had seen.

Right now, Mikey was happily toting snow all over the yard. Tess had come over, and they were helping Mikey make a snow fort. Maurice, though, didn't feel happy. He didn't look happy either. He was plodding along tiredly. He had been able to sleep a little bit in the closet, only because he could barely hold his eyes open any longer. But he had awoken moments later, shivering and wondering what the noises he could hear outside his room were.  
# # #

Something was wrong with Moe.

Tess snuck glances over at her best friend. Moe looked tired, stiff, and just plain old unhappy.

She waited until she could wait no longer, and still she waited until Mikey was piling snow across the yard, far out of earshot.

It took some convincing for Moe to 'spill the beans'. With spurts and swallows, and having Moe near tears, the story came out. A huge anger boiled inside of Tess. How could someone do something like that to Moe? He never did anything to deserve this. Just last week, he'd jumped in front of Vinnie Spedaro when a group of guys were going to beat him up.

Tess's eyes glazed over, and it frightened Moe that he could no longer read her expression. She picked up the metal shovel that lay at her feet. Moe's eyes widened, what was she doing? She looked as if she was going to swing the shovel, and he was in its direct path. He tightened his shoulders and scrunched his eyes shut. What was she doing? She was supposed to help him, not hit him! She was his best friend!

Moe's eyes popped open as he heard a loud crack. He watched in disbelief as the trellis broke and the pieces fell to the snow. Tess dropped the shovel and looked down at where he sat in the cold snow.

" He won't be getting in anymore," She said quietly. Then she dropped onto her knees beside him, putting her arms around her, " Not anymore Moe."

Mikey came thundering over, and wormed his way into the hug, putting his small arms around both of them.

" Hug me too," Mikey pleaded, " Hug me too."

Maurice held tightly to his best friend and his baby brother. Tess was smart, he had never thought of getting rid of the trellis. He was sorry he had ever doubted her. Though he wasn't sure the trellis being gone would stop Dad's coming around, it may be the solution to the closet problem.

" Thank-you Tessa," He whispered in her ear.

" I love you Moe," She whispered back.

He didn't have to answer. She already knew exactly how he felt. And she would always be there for him. That was just the kind of friend Tessa was. And she always would be.

**_Finis_**

****

_Here's the end! I'm sorry it took so long for this to be finished. My muse took a prolonged vacation with this fic. Hope you enjoyed it! R &R! _

_By the way, for anyone who doesn't know, a mudroom can also refer to a porch. :D_


End file.
